<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just by your side by abcsupercorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923737">Just by your side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp'>abcsupercorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, pride month, short but sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie is happy to have Hope by her side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just by your side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy day 25</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Are you scared, Saltzman?" Hope asked Lizzie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie turned her head, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and intertwining their fingers, "Terrified, Mikaelson. But I have you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad I have you by my side." Hope said, giving Lizzie's hand a squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad I have you by my side too." Lizzie said, giving her a quick kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, let's go." Hope said. The two of them ran across the room, and began to fight monsters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Saltzman! to your left!" Hope yelled. Lizzie let out a slight startle and punched to her left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks babe!" Lizzie called. "Mikaelson! to your right!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope dodged the monster's fist and punched them in the lips. Before they knew it, the fight was over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good job, baby." Lizzie said, "Let's go home." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember, even after Pride is over, we are all still VALID! WORTH IT! AND LOVED!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>